


Miraculous Ladybug Endgame

by MisterCasualty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterCasualty/pseuds/MisterCasualty
Summary: Hawkmoth destroyed half of all life using six different miraculouses. In the aftermath the Miraculers regroup...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Miraculous Ladybug Endgame

"It's been 23 days since Hawkmoth dissapeared...World governments are in pieces, the ones that are working are trying to take consensus and it looks like... it looks like he did exactly what he said he was gonna do. Hawkmoth wiped out fifty percent of all living creatures..."

Chat Noir sat there looking at the screen showing all of his friends who have been decimated with the miraculouses that Hawkmoth took. He needed six miraculouses for his ultimate hail mary. A way to destroy half of all life in the universe. The horse miraculous, the monkey miraculous, the snake miraculous, and three others he couldn't really care for at the moment. Because the screen just showed a profile picture of William, his fan. A kid who wasnt supposed to be with him in the first place. Someone who admired him and wanted help people despite not have magic powers. It's all his fault.

"Where is he now where?" he asked snapping out of it.

"We don't know. He used the horse miraculous to open a portal and walked through..." said Ladybug.

He scoffed. Then he noticed Nino staring at the ground. Alya wasn't next to him like she usually is. Maybe she asleep. After all he did kind of just get back from Norway or New Zealand or wherever the hell he was fighting Hawkmoth at. All he knew was that when Hawkmoth took the horse miraculous he Luka and William had to stop him. It was then that Luka used the true potential of his miraculous. He said he looked into possible futures and saw only one outcome where they would win. They fought for what seemed like hours but when Chat Noir got pinned down and was about to be killed Luka gave his miraculous in exchange for his life. He still can't believe he did that because not even twenty minutes later he saw pedestrians fading to dust. He tried to help the people around him but they faded in his arms. He looked over to Luka only to see him fading as well. And then William faded. He spent the next three weeks on that boat starving, parched, alone. Just waiting to die. That is until Ryukku came and brought him back to Paris. He was relieved when he saw Ladybug after their "breakup". Breakup meaning they stopped working together after Chat wanted to reveal their identities so their bonds will be stronger. If it worked for Carapace and Rena Rouge it can work for them. Right? They ended up having the argument of a lifetime. Yelling. Crying. Heartbreak. It hurt him more than when Hawkmoth grand slammed him through a tower. He hadn't seen her since. And that was a year ago.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well he's pissed." He recognized that bratty blonde voice anywhere. "Thinks he failed... which of course he did but hey there's alot of that going around here ain't there."

"Until this exact moment I thought you were a life size Barbie doll"

"Maybe I am"

"We've been tracking Hawkmoth for 3 weeks now deep space scans, satellites and we've got nothing..." Ladybug said. She hates how much tension there is between her and Chat. But she needs to ask, "Chat you've fought him.."

"Who told you that?" She never heard him respond like that. Let alone look like how is at the moment. He looks like a skeleton on the verge of death if it wasnt for that IV in his arm. But what shocked her the most was his eyes. Green eyes that used to be full of compassion or concern or worry... or love. She couldn't see any emotion. None whatsoever. 

"No I didn't fight him, he wiped my face with a building while the blink street musician gave away his miraculous"

"Ok"

"There is no fight..."

"Alright"

"...no match because he's unbeatable."

"Did he give you any clues any coordinates?"

"Um pfft" he said while shooting his head with a finger gun. That's when it became clear. He was losing it. He mentioned to Ladybug before that he hate being alone. All that time in isolation, all of those losses, it damaged him.

"I had a feeling this was coming. I had a vision. I didn't want to believe it at first. Thought I was dreaming..."

"Chat I'm gonna need you to focus..."

"And I needed you" he said staring straight in her eyes. "As in past tense that trumps what you need it's too late for that, sorry..."

"You know what I need," he startled everyone by knocking his water cup down. "I need a shave. And I don't remember asking or otherwise..." he said while ripping the IV out of his arm, "...that what we needed was to reveal our identities whether it impacted our precious friendship or not. That's What We Needed." 

"Well that didn't work out did it?"

"I said we'd lose you said We'll do that together too... Well guess what M'Lady We Lost. And you weren't there...But that's what we do right? Our best work after the fact. We're the Miraculers, not the Miracle Workers." 

"Ok You made your point, just sit down," Nino said trying to sit him down.

"No you know what I got more"

"Stop!"

"She is great by the way" pointing to Ryukku

"Just Sit!"

He shoved Nino out of the way and went straight to Ladybug.

"I've got nothing for you cap. I've got no clues no coordinates no options. Zero Zip Nada. No trust... Liar..."

Silence. Everyone was shocked by Chat because they all knew that Ladybug hated liars. What happened next caught them off guard. Chat ripped of his miraculous without even saying his phrase and shoved it in Ladybugs hands.

"Here take this you find him you put that on You Hide!" 

Next thing they knew he collapsed to the ground panting. Everyone rushed to help him but he put up his hands in defense. 

"I'm fine" he said panting "I just..." 

He didn't finish because he fainted. Ladybug quickly picked up his damaged body and placed him on a bed with tears in her eyes. She never meant for this to happen. For any of this to happen. But she knew one thing was for sure. She had to stop Hawkmoth. 

Whatever it takes...


End file.
